conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahoreni
The creator of Ahoreni, Olive11224, has put this Conlang on hiatus. Dumping Chinese on Finnish does not a language make. 'General Information' Ahoreni (Honze: 魂语，Oheureoze: 오흐러니 IPA: /oxrɤni/) is an agglutinative language spoken around the Changbai mountains. It is considered stable, with a population of about ~2,275,000 speakers. The language is vastly innovative, with much assimilation from middle Chinese and Korean. 'The Ahoro People' The Ahoro people have historically occupied much territory, from Primorsky Krai to Shandong. Since the formation of North Korea, it is likely that the population in North Korea has assimilated with North Korean culture and philosophy. Thus, the population may no longer speak Ahoreni. 'Phonology' 'Consonants' Non phonemic consonants and vowels are in brackets. *Coda nasals differs depending on the initial consonant of the next syllable. ** Before bilabial consonants: /m/ ** Before coronal consonants, glottal consonants, and if the consonant is absent : /n/ ** Before velar consonants: /ŋ/ 'Vowels' *Ahoreni does not employ phonemic vowel or consonant length. 'Vowel Clusters' In Ahoreni, many vowel clusters may consist of a Pure Vowel/Diphthong and a glide. */ɥ/ may only succeed an Alveolo-Palatal consonant. *Bilabial consonant can not occur before /ɥ/ or /w/. This is a list showing the possible vowel-final combinations. Phonotactics * The language's main syllable structure is ©©(v)V(v)©© **Due to Chinese influence, consonant clusters have been mis-analysed as a resultant of vowel dropping. 'Writing System' This language usually uses the Korean alphabet. 'Grammar' The language is SOV. Ahoreni is traditionally suffixing. 'Noun Phrases' 'Postpositions' Hwayi uses postpositional particles to mark grammatical features such as cases, locative, and spatial relations. Ahoreni also uses postpositions to show spatial relations. 'Demonstratives' Ahoreni has a three-way distinction between demonstratives determiners (Proximal, Medial, and Distal.) 'Classifiers' Classifiers, or counter words, work similarly to Chinese, and must be bound to a noun if one were to describe number or definiteness. Here is a list of the classifiers which are commonly used. 'Numbers' Numbers Pronouns Formal pronouns usually descend from words of Chinese origin. The first person formal pronouns are formed from a first person formal pronoun and the suffix -yaowa (lit. under). Informal pronouns are usually native in origin. Reflexives Reflexives are formed by attaching the suffix -ki to the respective pronoun. 'Verbs' The verb system of Ahoreni is somewhat complex. The suffix taken usually depends on the vowels of the stem. There are no adjectives in Ahoreni. Rather, there is an attributive form of verbs which may be used as an adjective. The formal form is a variation of -dek (from Chinese 的), while the informal form is a variation of -eunt. 'Mood' #Indicative - States a fact witnessed by the speaker, in some direct form. ''-"I feel/hear/see/etc. him running"'' #Conditional - Indicates that an action depends on another event'' -"If the motion of his legs is propelling him forward, he is running"'' #Jussive - Indicates a desire -''"I want to run"'' #Imperative - Indicates a command -''"You must run"'' #Inferrential - Indicates a fact not witnessed directly by the speaker. ''-"John Doe told me he was running"'' #Subjunctive - Indicates a thought -''"I am thinking that he is running"'' #Epistemic- Indicates a statement deemed possible 'Aspect' 'Particles' The particle "ie" is used to form yes/no questions. 'Syntax' 'Lexicon' 'Example text' All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages Category:Asian